The present invention relates to a linear motor with a primary part and a secondary part, which is operatively connected magnetically to the primary part which is capable of being moved over said secondary part.
Linear motors are used for a large number of different applications. With each application, the requirements placed on the linear motor are generally very specific. Thus consideration is taken of the fact that the power field of the linear motor is adapted correspondingly. The power field of the motor is in this case a product of the force or torque and velocity or rotation speed. This product depends on numerous parameters such as air gap, tooth width, slot width etc. This applies in particular also to synchronous motors with excitation on the primary side. The matching of the power takes place, for example, by means of pole-changing in mains-fed motors.
The braking of the linear motor also has to take place with a brake which is suitable for the respective application. For example, active braking in electrical or mechanical fashion may be favorable for one or the other application. For example, active short-circuit braking can be used. Passive braking may be more advantageous for other applications. Usually, the type of brake should be matched directly to the drive.